Write or not to write?
by bibitta007
Summary: I saw that TBL community got a person who likes giving us mean reviews and I'd like to answer with this 'fanfic'. If you like TBL, please, read this and tell me what you think. This is for every BL shippers! ( :


**So this is a half fanfiction- half letter to that Guest who started writing really bad reviews to our stories and I just wanted to answer for them. **

**Not Lizzington, I dedicate to all the users who have written or read BL fanfiction.**

**BUT I DON'T INTEND TO HURT ANYONE; IT'S NOT MY INTENTION WITH THIS!**

**However I don't know that this Guest is actually a he or she, I'm going call as THE Guest because still I don't want to hurt anyone's feelings!**

**Of course, I do love the other Guests who leave more humane reviews to us!**

**I didn't send it to my beta because it's not a big deal so all grammar mistakes are mine and remember; my first language is not the English.**

**Write or not to write?**

A long time ago in a galaxy far, far away…

*Star Wars opening music*

There was a girl who lived in Lizzington-town, which was next to the other shipper's town in Blacklist country. Her full name was Bibitta007 but it was too official so in the remaining time I'm going to call her Bibitta. She was actually me. Nothing extra, just an ordinary girl. One day when her Blacklist addiction was almost unbearable she decided that she was going to join to a little, lovely community, the Lizzington-shippers. She was a bit afraid because she didn't know the English very well but after her first chapter she got really lovely and inspiring reviews so she kept writing.

(Oh yes, I forgot to mention; this little community was actually a group of fanfiction writers.)

She knew that she wasn't really talented but she had enough skills to make her stories likeable and soon she got a few new friends who helped her to get through her 'writing-evolution'. They were really patients and never left the opportunity to give her a lovely review but of course if the actual story needed some formal correction or more explanation they also wrote a positive critique and she happily corrected her mistakes because she felt that these people really wanted to help her to get better.

One day a new person entered the world of fanfiction; they couldn't see this person but they had never been hostile to new people so they took the stranger in. But soon it turned out that this new person was their worst fear; the stranger was well known in the world as 'THE Guest'. Of course there were other good and lovely Guests but they knew she wasn't speaking about them. THE Guest never left any name or email address so after the hurtful and mean comments the writers couldn't really do anything just leave a little note at the beginning of the following chapter. They couldn't catch THE Guest. Bibitta saw that THE Guest wrote hurting reviews to the stories which were her favorites or insulted the writers who were loved by Bibitta. She didn't like what she saw because her sense of justice was really strong but still she didn't do anything against it. Until she got a new message from THE Guest. That was the moment when her eyes twitched and she had enough. She wanted to catch THE Guest so she dialed her favourite number.

"Hello?" said a sexy male voice.

Bibitta started shaking and took a deep breath.

"Am I spe-speaking to M-mr. Reddington?"

"Yes."

"_OMG I'M YOUR BIGGEST FAN, PLEASE, I WANT TO MEET WITH YOU! RIGHT NOW!" _ she wanted to scream into the phone but that would be bad for the business.

"I was wondering if you could help me catch someone…"

"Of course I can. Meet at the Writer's house at midnight and I'll bring THE Guest to you." and he hung up.

"_How did he know what I want? Never mind…"_

**...Midnight…**

THE Guest was sitting on a chair in the middle of the room when Bibitta stepped in. Bibitta just studied THE Guest for a moment and she started speaking.

"I don't get it. Why do you write such evil reviews to our stories if you don't like it? You could just leave the site without a word! I'm not saying that all we need is a bunch of cute reviews but hell you could be a bit softer! We're a small group who loves the Blacklist and enjoy writing and reading! When you write complains about our stories you forget two important fact; 1. We're NOT professional writers; 2. We're human beings with feels, okay? We don't own the Blacklist nor the characters, we don't get money for these fictions but we own our feelings! What I'm going to say is my opinion but I'm sure there are a few writers who would agree with me. And, of course, I'll bring up my own example; you wrote that my story is full of clichés and my whole description is suck. Maybe I used clichés but they're clichés, because they happen every day. Clichés is such a wrong word and if you'd take a moment to look through my story (Fifty shades of Red) you could also see why I wrote what I wrote and why I made the particular descriptions. I know I'm not the best but I love writing and the other 88 reviews tell me that others like my fiction too. You also suggested that I should read Janice Hardy's blog which I did. I spent almost two hours in this site and actually there were a few interesting article about how I should write or express, so thank you. Because you gave me and advice I'll give you one too; be more opened to our works, please. If you don't like it, then just close it and move on. You can't judge what is good and what is bad; everybody can find their favourite. I'm shipping Red and Lizzie but I'm not going to leave hurting reviews at the Kessler or Resslington stories because I know others like them. Don't get me wrong, please write critiques to our stories but in a more humane way. If you want to answer, please leave a PM for me with your e-mail address and we can talk more. Thank you and have a nice day!" with that she left the building.

She went home where Raymond Reddington had been waiting for her, wearing nothing but his mischievous smirk…

But it's another story for another time!

**-The end-**

**If you have your opinion about this topic, please leave a review for me! :)**


End file.
